


one last time

by larrystylinsonkink



Category: One Direction
Genre: Aggressive Harry, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Mating/Heating Cycles, Normal Louis, Obsessive Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Possessive Louis, Pregnant Louis, Protective Harry, Soulmates, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinsonkink/pseuds/larrystylinsonkink
Summary: Louis could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he struggles to breathe. His vision starts to blur to the point he can’t even see Harry anymore. But he can feel him, he can feel the warmth he radiates."I wasn't lying when I told you I would do anything to be with you—with you and Aries.”Or, Harry left but now he's back. He finds out he has a son with the person he loves, but left behind.





	1. aries

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made.

Hands. Little hands were slapping against Louis' chest. He lets out a soft groan and blinks his eyes open. He grunts when the bright sun rays hit his eyes and squeezes them shut again.

"Mama." Aries quietly whispers into Louis' ear, hand petting the soft brown hair sitting on top of Louis' head. Louis slowly opens his blue eyes once more, focusing on the sight of his 2 year old son Aries sitting atop his chest.

Louis' sleepiness melts away once Aries smiles widely at him, dimples popping through his cheeks. Louis' heart clenches at the sight of them. Aries looks exactly like him.

"Good morning baby, did you sleep well?" Louis murmurs softly as he sits up, wrapping his arms around Aries' body to prevent him from falling backwards. Louis then slides him down so Aries is perched on his lap.

"Yeah, Mama." He mumbles back as he pushes his face further into his mommy's bare chest. Louis yawns into his fist and uses his free hand to brush his fingers through Aries' curly hair.

"Are you hungry, buddy?" He asks his son, tilting Aries' head up to look at him. Aries shakes his head and grins at Louis, showing his many teeth that are in the process of growing in.

"No hungry, eat mum-mum." He speaks cryptically. Louis frowns and brushes some stray crumbs away from the corner of his mouth.

"How did you.." Louis trails off when he hears a knock on his bedroom door. He looks up and locks eyes with Niall, his best friend. Niall grins and waves a little at Louis, blue eyes shining.

"Hi Lou, I already fed Ari. He ate eggs and toast with my famous chocolate milk." Niall informs Louis with a wide smile. Aries let's out a squeal which catches the attention of both men.

"Choco milk! So yummy, mmm." He says while rubbing his tummy. Louis giggles and nuzzles his nose against his temple while Niall laughs from his position at the door.

"I'm glad you liked it bud." Niall replies while stepping further into the room. Louis smiles at his friend and slides out of bed, shifting Aries to his hip.

"Why are you here, Ni? Not that I don't enjoy your presence but it's only.." Louis turns his head to look at the clock on his bedside table, "8:30 am." He shifts back around to look at Niall as Aries buries his face into the crook of Louis' neck.

"I thought we could take Aries to the park today." Niall says brightly while clapping his hands, glancing at Aries whose head shot up once the park was mentioned.

"It'll be so much fun, we can even go out to eat for Lunch." Niall offers while shifting his gaze back to the omega.

Louis hums as he thinks, bouncing Aries on his hip. "Ari, do you want to go to the park with Uncle Ni and Mommy?" He questions his son, brushing a stray curl away from his eye.

Aries squeals and claps his hands before nodding his head. "Park! Yes mama!" He shouts before starting to wiggle in Louis' arms.

"Shoes, shoes mama, park!" Niall chuckles at the enthusiasm Aries has, shaking his head in disbelief. There is no doubt that he is Louis' child.

"Baby, calm down okay? Mama has to eat first and then we can get you ready for the park. You have to behave though, alright?" Louis tells his son with a grin before dropping a kiss to the dimple on his left cheek.

Aries nods and rests his head back down onto Louis' shoulder as he makes his way to the kitchen. Niall follows and pulls a funny monkey face to the toddler, smiling at the sound of the giggles he's emitting.

"Oh, by the way Lou, I cooked you breakfast as well. It's in the microwave covered with foil. It's eggs, bacon, toast with cinnamon butter and your favorite potatoes." Niall explains as they walk into the kitchen.

Louis places Aries down into his chair, grabbing his table and snapping it in place. After Aries is secured, Louis turns around and engulfs the omega into a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Ni. I'm so grateful to have a friend like you in my life, I love you." Louis murmurs as Niall caresses the top of his hair.

The Irish lad blushes as he ducks his head and buries his nose into the soft chocolate locks, shrugging his shoulders a bit. He can't help but him allow himself to breath in the scent of his friend.

"It's the least I could do, you know?" Louis grins and pulls away with a smile, patting Niall's cheek.

"I'm gonna eat and then we can start getting ready to go to the park. I like the idea of going early, that way we can avoid any issues and the park will be empty." Niall nods as he ushers Louis to sit down, pulling his chair out for him.

Once Louis is seated, Niall grabs his plate from the microwave and takes the foil off before warming it up. Louis giggles as he watches Niall, shaking his head in amusement.

He's like a mother hen, always making sure Louis is okay. And Louis sure as hell appreciates that, especially after what happened with Harry.

Louis gulps and stares down at the table as he thinks back into the past before things went wrong. It was a simpler time before things changed and he was left alone with a child.

Louis shakes away the thoughts and takes out his phone, unlocking it and opening up the browser. He pauses as he realizes what he's about to do, glancing up at Aries.

The young alpha was swaying in his chair, nodding his head to a tune he's humming. His small hands were clapping together lightly, making Louis smile widely. He's got the cutest son in the world.

Louis gazes back down at his phone for another second. Is he really ready for this? He gulps and slowly types in the name, pressing the blue search button. Louis takes a deep breath as he watches the page quickly load.

_'Harry Edward Styles is an English singer, songwriter, and actor. He rose to stardom as a member of the boy band One Direction. Styles grew up in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, where he performed as a singer with his band White Eskimo'_

Louis feels his throat clog up as he reads and quickly exits out of Safari, dropping his phone and burying his face into his hands. Why can't he stop thinking about him? It's been almost 3 years.

"Here you go, Lou." Niall interrupts his thoughts and places the plate of food in front of him. Louis straightens up and runs a hand through his hair, trying to muster up the best smile he could.

"Thank you so much, Ni. It looks delicious." Niall waves him off and sits down next to Aries, placing a small plate of grapes in front of the two year old.

"Here you go, buddy." Niall murmurs and ruffles the curls sitting atop his head. Aries grins widely and stares down at his plate, wiggling in his seat.

"Mm, yummy grape." He says softly while picking up the green fruit, popping it into his mouth and chewing. Louis reaches to grab one but stops when Aries growls. "No mama, _my_ grapes."

—

"Okay buddy, put your arm through this hole, yep there you go. Now, bring your other arm up—yes, good! Great job Ari." Louis praises his son while holding his hand up for a high five.

Aries let's out a happy shout of, "Yay!" before slapping his palm against Louis' softly. Louis grins and lifts Aries up in his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Let's get going baby." He murmurs while grabbing Aries' diaper bag with his free hand, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Ni! We're ready!" Louis calls as he walks down the hallway towards the living room. One thing Louis loves about living in a one story house is the lack of stairs.

If he had to carry Aries up and down stairs every day, over 10 times a day, he would be 6 feet under.

"I warmed up the car for Aries and switched his car seat over to my car since your heater is broken." Niall explains while holding Louis' jacket in the the crook of his arm.

"Thanks mate, I've been meaning to get that fixed. I don't have the time right now, though." Louis explains as he walks with Niall towards the car, adjusting Aries on his hip.

"I'll bring it into the shop tomorrow while you're at work." Niall offers and opens the door to reveal Aries' car seat, leaning on the slab of metal and watching as Louis buckles him in.

"You don't have to Ni, I don't have the money for that anyway." Louis dismisses the topic and closes the door once Aries is secured. Niall scoffs and ruffles Louis' hair while pulling the passenger door open.

Louis climbs in and Niall shuts the door before jogging to the other side, slipping into the drivers seat. Niall pulls the seatbelt out and locks it in place.

"I'll pay for it, dumbass-" Niall yelps when Louis smacks his chest, his pink lips forming into a pout. "What was that for!?" Louis narrows his eyes at Niall's question.

"Watch your language around Ari first of all, and secondly, don't spend your money on me. I'll pay for it eventually." Louis explains as he pulls the seatbelt over his chest and clicks it into the buckle.

Niall adjust his seatbelt before slowly reversing out of the driveway. He huffs while pulling out onto the street before shifting the gear.

"Fine, Fine. I won't do it." Niall lies as he starts driving towards the closest park, glancing at his mirror. Louis rolls his eyes and leans over to peek at Aries who is staring out the window.

"You're still gonna do it anyway, aren't you?" Louis asks as he settles back into his seat. Niall grins slyly and puts on his turn signal, swiftly turning left.

"Yep!" He says cheerfully making Louis burst into quiet giggles, shaking his head fondly. He reaches a hand out to turn on the radio, turning the volume up.

' _Just stop your crying it's a sign of the times. Welcome to the final show, hope you're wearing your best clo-'_

Louis quickly slams his finger onto a random button to change the station, his heart racing as he breathes out shakily. Fuck, that was definitely Harry's song. And Louis would be lying if he said hearing Harry's voice didn't send chills down his spine.

"Hey, you okay?" Niall asks as he glances at Louis from the corner of his eyes. Louis nods his head quickly and gulps as he closes his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine don't worry." Louis assures Niall quietly, wondering when he'll finally get over Harry.

—

Niall pulls into the parking lot of the park, scanning over the area for a good spot. Once he's backed up between the lines, he shuts off the car and turns to face Aries in the backseat.

"You ready to go play, buddy?!" Niall exclaims happily causing Louis to grin. Aries lets out a shout and claps his hands together twice while nodding his head.

"Play! Uncle, play!" He shouts before kicking his legs excitedly. Louis giggles at the sight of his son and unbuckles his seatbelt. He opens the door and steps out, closing it behind him before he pulls open Aries' door.

"Okay baby, do you want to go on the swings first, hmm?" Louis asks his son as he unbuckles Aries from his car seat. He shakes his head roughly and wraps his arms around Louis' neck when he's lifted out of the car.

"No mama, slide." He mumbles into Louis' neck. Louis starts to walk towards the baby section of the park, Aries resting on his hip. A hand on his lower back makes Louis jolt in surprise before relaxing when he realizes it's just Niall.

"It's cold Ari. Put this hat on, okay?" Niall tells him as he places the hat on Aries head and pulls it down to cover his ears.

"Ni, slide?" He asks Niall with blue eyes. Niall leans in and presses a kiss to his forehead, bopping his nose after he pulls away.

"You want me to go down the slide with you?" Niall questions him and smiles when Aries nods his head quickly.

"What do you say, Ari?" Louis asks him while placing the toddler down in front of the slide steps.

"Please, Ni-Ni?" He requests cutely, holding his arms up towards Niall. Niall grins and picks up the toddler, swinging him up onto his shoulders as he stalks towards the bigger slide.

"Of course buddy! But we get to go on the big boy slide since you're gonna be with me." Niall explains causing Aries to let out a shout of joy, tiny fingers gripping Niall's brown hair.

Louis watches his best friend interact with his son and feels his heart warm with affection. He's so happy to have Niall in his life as his best friend.

"Ni! I'm gonna go get us some hot chocolate! Keep an eye on him!" Louis shouts towards the fading figures, watching as Niall puts a thumbs up. Louis chuckles and walks away towards the small concession stand near the entrance of the park.

He pulls out his phone and presses his finger onto the home button, watching it unlock with ease. He clicks on safari and pauses when he sees the abandoned page from earlier.

His eyes fall on a picture of Harry who was smiling widely, dimples popping from his cheeks. His green eyes were shining as curls fall into his face.

What a magnificent creature. How can someone like Harry Edward Styles exist?

Louis is pulled from his thoughts when he hears a collection of screams. He lifts his head up and sees a herd of girls running in the opposite direction.

They seem to be chasing after a tall man wearing a black hoodie who was darting away from them. He stands frozen in his place, not knowing what to think.

Well it must be some celebrity they spotted but Louis can't bring himself to care. He shakes his head and continues his way to the concession stand. Once he's there, he sends the young girl a wide smile.

"Hi, can I get three hot chocolates please?" He requests while digging in his pocket for his wallet.

"Sure, that'll be $3.75."

Louis takes out five dollars and hands it to the girl, biting down on his lip. "Here is your change, $1.25." He smiles and thanks her before taking the money.

He rests his elbows on the stand as she starts making the three drinks. "Did you see those girls?" He asks, trying to make conversation. She laughs and nods her head, adding marshmallows to all the cups.

"Yeah I did. Poor guy can't even go to the park without being bombarded." She clicks her tongue while placing the three cups in a cup holder.

Louis blinks and brushes some hair away from his eyes. "You know who it was?" She hums and slides the cup holder closer to him. Louis picks it up and leaves a tip in the jar as she starts to clean up.

"Yep. Harry Styles."

He freezes in place, eyes widening with shock. His fingers tightly grip onto the cup holder, ignoring the soft ripping sound he heard. "Harry Styles? T-The singer?" He stammers while blinking furiously.

She nods and tosses a rag over her shoulder, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yep, he came here for some coffee and then he was spotted so he ran for it."

Louis gulps and nods his head slowly, trying not to freak the fuck out. "Oh, that's nice. Well, I guess it's not too nice for him." He grimaces at his own stupidity and turns around. "Thank you, have a nice day."

"You too man." She calls out to him as he scurried away, head tilted down. "What a weird dude." She murmurs before smiling at her next customer.

Louis races back to the playground, trying not to spill the drinks. They have to go before Harry runs into them. This park is small and soon enough those girls will chase him right to Louis.

He can't have Harry seeing him or Aries.

"Niall!" Louis shouts while speed walking to him, he places the drinks on a bench and jogs over to the two boys.

Niall looks up from where he was talking to Aries and frowns when he sees how panicked Louis looks. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asks while picking Aries off the ground.

Louis finally reaches him and pants as he tries to regain his breath. "We need to go now."

Aries hides his face into Niall's neck as the Irish lad furrows his eyebrows. "What? Why? We just got here."

"Ni, please. We need to go, I'll explain when I get home. Take him to the car, I'll follow you after I get his jacket and diaper bag." Louis explains quickly, ushering Niall towards the parking lot.

He goes over to the bench and grabs Aries' jacket before swinging the bag over his shoulder. He carefully picks up the drinks before he makes his way to the parking lot where Niall was buckling Aries in.

Louis tosses the bag into the car and slides in, the drinks on his lap as he buckled up. Niall gets in and turns the car on, pulling out of the parking space.

He turns in his seat and looks out the window when he hears muffled screaming. The girls were surrounding Harry who looked absolutely petrified. Louis' eyes were wide as he gazed at his ex in surprise, not knowing how to react.

He sees the alpha look up at the car as they drive away before he disappears from view when Niall makes a turn. Louis settles back into his seat as his heart rate starts to calm. He got lucky this time.

They make it back to Louis' house in no time and the omega throws the door open. He climbs out and passes the drinks to Niall before taking Aries from his chair.

Louis bites down on his lip as he rushes towards the front door with a sleeping Aries tucked in his arms. Niall is frantically following him, diaper bag slung over his shoulders.

"Louis tell me what happened." Niall demands as quietly as possible as he watches Louis place Aries into his bed. Niall places the cup holder on the dresser and crosses his arms.

"Give me a minute." Louis snaps as he tucks his son in, bending down to press a kiss to the top of his head. He straightens up and grabs Niall's hand, dragging him away from the bedroom and towards the living room.

"Sit." Louis orders while pointing to the chair. Niall automatically listens and plops down onto the couch. Louis takes a seat beside him and exhales slowly.

"I...," Louis closes his eyes momentarily before opening them again. "I saw Harry. At the park."

Niall's jaw drops as he stares at Louis in shock. "Are you fucking kidding me? Is that you were so flustered when you came back? That's why you were rushing to come back here?" He asks incredulously.

Louis rolls his eyes and shakes his head sarcastically, "No, I just had to take a shit and wanted to do so at home. Of course that's the reason why! I was freaking out."

Niall leans back into the couch and stares at the wall in disbelief. "How did it even happen?" He asks Louis softly.

Louis groans and covers his face as he closes his eyes. "I didn't even see him face to face so it's not important. He was being follows by fans at the park and we would have ran into him. As we left I saw him through the window."

Niall runs a hand over his face and shakes his head. "Shit that was close. What would you have done if you saw him?"

Louis grumbles and runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know. What I do know is that this won't happen again. Over my dead fucking body will I ever see Harry Styles again." Louis vows to himself, tears welling up in his baby blue eyes.

Niall wraps his arms around Louis and kisses his temple gently. "It's gonna be okay. You don't have to worry about him ever again."

Louis closes his eyes tightly and sniffles, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "God, I hope you're right about that Ni, I really do."


	2. harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made.

"Aries! I need you to get ready, bubba. Mommy is late." Louis calls from down the hall, rummaging through his drawer. He got called into work and has no babysitter for Aries.

That means he has to take his darling son with him. "Mama, stuck!" Louis blinks and looks up from the drawer with a frown. "Stuck in what?" He closes the dresser and shuffles out the room, making his way to the living room where he left Aries.

He pauses and parts his lips, eyebrows going up to his hairline when he takes in the sight in front of him. Aries is smiling cutely at his mama from where he's stuck between the wall and the couch.

"Baby, how did you do this?" Louis asks as he rushes over to his son. Aries blinks innocently while Louis pulls the couch away, picking the toddler up into his arms.

"I climb mama, duh." Aries taps a finger against Louis' nose causing the omega to scrunch it. "You are a mess, I cannot leave you alone for more than a second."

Louis clicks his tongue and nuzzles against Aries' cheek as he makes his way back to the room. "You have to come to work with mama, okay?"

"Yay! Work mama!" He cheers and bounces in Louis' arm, tiny hands grasping Louis' cheeks. "Milkshake?"

Louis nods his head and places Aries down onto the bed. "Yes bubba, it's the milkshake shop. You know mama works there on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Aries scrunches his nose as Louis pulls his shirt up and off of him. "Tursday?"

"Thursday."

"Tursday."

"Thuh-urs-day."

"Thursday?"

Louis grins and presses kisses across Aries' cheek, causing the alpha to squeal in happiness. "Good job, my smart boy." The toddler giggles as Louis slides his arms through the arm holes in his shirt.

"Get milkshake?" He asks while pushing himself up off the bed when Louis turns away, finger playing with his clothed belly button.

"You can get one if you behave." Louis shifts back around and cringes when he sees his son.

"Oh baby, you know mama doesn't like when you do that." He says while gently pulling Aries' hand away. He helps him into a pair of shorts, buttoning it for him.

"Sorry mama."

"It's okay, my love." He drops a kiss to Aries' forehead and picks him up, resting him on his hip. "Now lets brush those tiny teeth of yours and get to moving."

Louis drops him down onto the counter carefully, making sure he's sitting on his bottom. He grabs Aries' purple wiggles toothbrush and squeezes some toothpaste on it. "Say ah, baby."

Aries opens his mouth and releases a shriek that makes Louis wince, "Or you can do that." He quickly brushes his teeth, clicking his tongue when Aries sucks on the toothbrush. "Come on pterodactyl, you need to rinse your mouth out."

"Pterodactyl mama, it dino?"

He hands Aries his small cup filled with water and waits until his son rinses his mouth to answer. "Yes, my love. It's a dinosaur."

He claps and lets out a squeal, eyes lighting up. "I like dino, roar!" Aries falls back in laughter, hand knocking over the cup so it falls into the sink. But Louis can't bring himself to care as he admires how beautiful his son is.

"Okay precious, go into the living room and wait on the couch. Mama has to finish getting ready." Louis picks Aries up and places him on the ground. He wipes his face with a towel, drying away any water.

"Love mama." Aries says suddenly, kissing Louis on the nose. His heart warms as he engulfs his boy into a hug, kissing the top of his head a few times. "I love you so much, bubba."

Aries smiles and shuffles away to the living room when he was released. Louis gets up from where he was kneeling to watch him go. Aries is a special boy, his first child.

When Louis had first realized he was pregnant, he had went into shock. It had been three weeks since his breakup with Harry. Louis knew it was the alpha's because Harry was the only male he slept with, ever.

But Harry was winning X-Factor with his new band and Louis was left alone. It crushed him to know that Harry never knew but Louis didn't have the strength to tell him. They had ended on really bad terms.

Aries was a difficult pregnancy. Louis fell ill multiple times every two months and had to be bedridden. Niall was there every step of the way to help him. Aries had been too small throughout Louis' pregnancy and it was extremely dangerous.

There was a point in time that Louis thought he would lose his first child. He just wouldn't grow any bigger. But thankfully, Louis was induced before that could happen. He gave a natural birth and Aries came out at 5pounds 7ounces which is unusual for an alpha.

But after Aries' birth Louis suffered from a severe case of postpartum depression. It rocked his world and spun it off its axis. He couldn't talk, eat, sleep, or interact with anyone. Niall had willingly took care of Aries as Louis tried to heal mentally.

It was the scariest part of Louis' life. If it had gotten any worse, Louis can't even imagine what could have happen.

Aries is his world.

Louis grabbed his jacket and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Aries! Put your shoes on, baby." He picks his phone up off the nightstand and slips it into his pocket.

He slides his jacket on and zips it up, wrapping his scarf around his neck. "Done, mama."

Louis turns to face his son and blinks when he sees Aries' feet. "Precious, do you see what's wrong with your shoes?" He asks while squatting down in front of him.

Aries looks down at his feet and wiggles them. "Two color."

"Mm, that's right. They are two different colors because they are two different shoes." He points out patiently, waiting for his son to understand.

Aries frowns and kicks his feet out again. "Oh. Two shoe not one."

Louis nods, "Exactly, precious. Now let's go get the right shoe and put it on. Good try though, Ari. You put on both the right and the left shoe instead of both left like last time."

Aries grins and holds his arms up, wrapping them around Louis when he's lifted. "That hurt, mama."

"Of course it did, silly goose."

—

Louis gives Aries a French fry before dropping a kiss to his head. "Thank you for behaving, sweetheart." The toddler blinks up at Louis and bites into the fry, "welcome mama."

"Hello?"

Louis spins around to face a new customer, smiling at the man. "Hi, what can I get for you?"

"Can I get a large Oreo milkshake an a order of fries."

Louis nods and quickly types in the order, "Yes, of course. That'll be $6.25."

The man hands him a ten and Louis quickly counts the change, handing it back to him. "3.75 is your change. Have a nice day, your order should be out soon."

Louis smiles at him and turns to face Aries again, brushing a curl from his face. "Are you tired, baby?" Aries shakes his head and eats another French fry that Louis gives him, leaning into his hand. "No, mama."

"Mm, okay baby. Mama's shift is almost over so we can go eat dinner after this. Sounds fun?"

Aries grins and nods his head, hair bouncing as he wiggles in his seat. "Okay, mama. Fun time."

"Is he yours?" Louis jumps at the sound of a voice, turning to face a smiling woman. "Oh yes, he's my son."

Her smile grows and she peeks over the counter to watch Aries tap on Louis' phone. He rubbed his eye with one hand, letting out a yawn.

"He's adorable, how old is he?" Her accent was heavy and it took Louis a moment to register what she said.

Louis runs a hand through Aries' hair, grinning fondly. "He's two. He's turning three in a few weeks."

The woman coos and places a hand over her heart. "That is so precious. He's beautiful. I'm assuming he looks more like his other father?"

Louis blinks, taken back by her question. "Uh, yes he does." He doesn't know if he should be offended by her question but he knows that Aries resembles Harry more than him.

She nods and leans back, folding her hands together. "That's adorable. Sorry for the questions, I just love kids. Uhm, can I order?"

Louis plaster a smile on his face and moves forward. "Yes, of course. What would you like?"

She hums and taps her chin as she looks at the menu. "Can I get two vanilla milkshakes, one with birthday cake crumbs. And two orders of French fries," She pauses, "Yeah, I think he'd like the fries here."

Louis taps in the order quickly, "Anything else?"

"No, that will be all, thank you."

Louis nods and ends the transaction, sending it in. "Okay that will be $13. Your food will be out soon." He smiles and hands her the receipt, taking the money from her.

"Thank you so much, have a nice day." She smiles and brushes her long hair off her shoulder before turning around to walk away. Louis puts the money in the register before focusing on Aries.

"Mama is done, baby. Can you go get your jacket from the back and put it on, please." He requests while kneeling to wipe his son's face. He nods and hops off the stool, small fist rubbing his eye again.

"Okay, mama be back soon." He tells him before shuffling towards the room in the back. Louis stands when he hears the ring of the bell, turning to face the door.

He pauses when he sees none other than Harry Styles standing by the door, pulling his hood down. His long hair falls to his shoulders as he unwraps the scarf from around his neck.

Louis is freaking the fuck out.

Harry shudders as he tries to warm up from the cold weather, eyes scanning the room. Louis quickly turns so Harry won't be able to see his face. "Harry! I'm over here. I already ordered for us."

Louis peeks and sees the woman from earlier smiling as she waves her hand. He watches as Harry makes his way to her booth, kissing her on the cheek. "You look beautiful, Dua."

For some reason Louis feels his heart constrict as he watches the scene before him. Harry is here. Harry is here and he's with a very beautiful woman. Harry is here and so is Aries.

Louis' eyes widen and he whips around, rushing towards the back room. Aries was just walking out with Louis' jacket in his hand, his own coat on. "Mama look! I put on coat. Climbed and got yours."

Aries holds Louis jacket up and the omega takes it from him, smiling wide. "Thank you, baby. You are so kind. Now, let's go so we can get some dinner."

Louis slips his jacket on and and zips it up before picking Aries up. "Eat nuggets?" He requests while dropping his head to rest on Louis' shoulder.

"Of course, anything you'd like." He says while walking towards the front. He keeps Aries hidden in his neck, nodding at Jade, another worker who took over.

"Have a nice day Louis!"

Louis cringes when he hears his name, praying Harry didn't hear it. He rushes towards the door and pushes it open, briefly glancing back to see the Alpha's head snapping up. Their eyes meet and Louis' breath gets stuck in his throat.

But the door closes and Louis races forward, going to his car. Fuck, this is bad. Harry just saw him. Harry just fucking saw him. Hopefully, he didn't recognize him and hopefully he didn't see Aries.

"I tired mama, I take a nap." Aries mumbles while his head rolls to the side. Louis buckles him in and adjusts his blanket to support Aries' head, the toddler already half asleep.

"That's fine precious, I'll wake you up when we get there." Louis tells him sweetly, kissing his forehead.

Louis closes his door and moves around to the other side. He opens his door and was about to get in when he hears a voice.

"Louis? Louis Tomlinson?"

Louis lifts his gaze and his eyes connect with green orbs. His breath hitches and he tightens his grip on the car door. Harry was standing a few feet away from him, eyes wide with surprise. "Oh my god, it is you."

Louis snaps out of his trance and quickly gets into the car, slamming it shut. He starts the car and buckles his seatbelt, briefly looking up to see Harry moving forward. He shifts the gear and pulls out as quickly and as carefully as he could.

This is bad. This is really bad.

Louis hits his steering wheel twice, breathing deeply. Why does this keep happening to him? Why does he keep running into Harry? Is this some sort of fucking sign?

He shakes his head and makes a left turn, driving towards Aries favorite diner. It has to be some joke life is playing on him. Louis exhales deeply and grips onto the wheel, trying to remain calm.

It'll be fine. Harry will forget about seeing him and move on.


	3. go away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made.

Harry looks down at his phone, eyes focused on the screen before him.

**No search results for _Louis Tomlinson_**

Harry sighs and falls back onto his bed, closing his eyes. Louis hasn't left his mind since that day two weeks ago. Why did Louis run away so fast? Didn't he miss him at all?

Harry groans and sits up, shaking his hair before smoothing it back. He's tried everything to get in contact with Louis. He stalked through old Facebook profiles but Louis deleted the ones Harry could remember.

He searched Louis up on Twitter and found nothing. There's no tumblr or Pinterest. Absolutely nothing. Harry feels like he's forgetting something but he can't put his finger on it.

Harry hums and pushes himself up off the bed, going towards the window. He pulls open the shades to reveal the beautiful skyline. Stars that are barely visible litter the sky, blinded by the massive city lights.

It's absolutely gorgeous to look at and Harry smiles at the view. Maybe he should take a picture and post it on Instagram. The fans might enjoy that.

Wait.

He forgot to search Louis on Instagram.

Harry quickly dives towards his bed and grabs his phone. He clicks on the Instagram app and goes to the explore tab, quickly typing in his name.

“Got you!" Harry shouts joyfully as he catches the small profile picture of Louis smiling.

He taps on his profile and waits for it to load, almost throwing his phone across the room when he realizes Louis' profile is private. Harry sighs heavily as his lips form into a pout.

He really wanted to stalk Louis on Instagram and admire his beauty. Harry groans and falls down onto his bed, burying his face into the pillow.

Why did he run away?

That question has been drifting through Harry's mind all day. He can't forget the frightened look on Louis' face when he saw Harry. After slowly inhaling, Harry lifts his head back up.

He brings his phone up and unlocks it, staring at the profile in front of him. After a moment he clicks on the three dots. He lays back down and taps on send message before biting down on his lip.

What should he even say to him? He slowly taps out a simple 'Hey I finally found you again' but quickly deletes it. He doesn't want to seem like a creep, for fucks sake. Harry crinkles his nose and decides to go with something simple.

  
**Harry (12:38pm)  
Hey, Louis. It's Harry, can we talk?**

  
Harry hits the send button and drops his arm down onto the bed, nerves building up. Fuck, he's so nervous it's insane. Will Louis even talk to him is the big question here.

Harry closes his eyes and places his free hand on his stomach, rubbing his lips together. he drapes an arm over his forehead and breathes out slowly. "Please answer Louis, please."

—

Louis sighs as he stares down at Aries sleeping in his bed. It's been two weeks since the incident with Harry and he can't stop thinking about the past. Pieces of the good moments with Harry keeps flashing through his mind.

He'd be washing the dishes and he'll suddenly remember the time where Harry got soap suds into his nose. Which then set off a sneezing fit that had Louis laughing with tears in his eyes at the sound of Harry's baby sneeze.

He doesn't want to relive the past. It's ancient history and it's time that he moves on from that part of his life. He was young and dumb, there's no need for this karma.

Louis let's out a noise of distraught as he collapses on the bed next to Aries, hugging his pillow. He feels like a damn teenager all over again.

He feels bad for not telling Harry about Aries but it's not something that was in his control. He's tried to tell Harry in the past. But the breakup was rough.

 

_Louis frowns as he looks down at his phone. Harry promised he would text him since they haven't talked in over a week. With a sigh Louis clicks on instagram. He scrolls through his feed, blinking slowly._

_Suddenly, a message pops up. He clicks on it once he sees that it's from Harry._

_**Harry (9:30pm)  
Can't talk tonight, going out with the lads.** _

_Louis stares at the screen blankly before immediately clicking on his number. He brings the phone up and listens to it ring. After 5 rings, Harry finally picks up._

_"Hello?"_

_"H, you promised that we would talk tonight even if it's just a little. We haven't spoken in over a week, I miss you."_

_Harry sighs through the phone, "Lou, you can't expect me to be at your beck and call. I have a life, I have a career, I have other people to worry about."_

_Louis frowns, his grip tightening on his phone. "Harry, I'm not telling you to drop everything to be with me. I just hope that you would be okay with taking a few minutes out of your day to speak with me."_

_"I'm a busy man now, X-Factor is crazy."_

_"So you can't speak to me for five minutes? You can't text me a simple I love you or a I miss you?"_

_"Why are you being so sensitive about this? I have a fucking life."_

_Louis' eyes start to water as he tugs on his hair, "I know you do! You left me to go pursue it and I did nothing but support you. I would hope you would at least tell me you miss me. I'm in fucking tears three times a day when I see you on TV. I'm busy working and you're having fun, making memories. I feel like I'm holding you back."_

_He lets out a sob and covers his mouth, blinking away tears. "I shouldn't feel like I'm a burden to you, I'm your boyfriend."_

_There's a moment of silence as neither one says anything. "Then I think we should take a break."_

_Louis freezes as Harry's words swirl through his mind. "W-What?"_

_"Lou, I think it's time we take a break. I'm too busy to talk to you everyday and it seems like you can't be okay with that. I need to focus on my music career and you need to focus on going to school."_

_Fat tears race down Louis' cheeks, his heart beating in his ears. "You're breaking up with me?"_

_"No, Lou." He hears shuffling on Harry's side, "I'm saying we need a break."_

_"Harry, breaks do not fucking exist. If you need a break then you want a break up because our relationship can not be some game. It can't be put on pause until you're ready."_

_"Why are you acting like this?" Harry snaps causing Louis' anger to boil. "I'm not acting like anything!"_

_Harry scoffs and Louis resists the urge to toss his phone out the window. "Whatever Louis, I'm not dealing with this shit."_

_"It seems like you don't want to deal with anything."_

_"Fuck you. I don't have to go through this."_

_"Fuck you too, have fun on your break."_

_Louis hangs up before Harry can say anything, slamming his phone against the bed as he grabs a pillow. He screams into it as loudly as he can, body shaking with sobs._

_4 years down the drain._

A few tears drip onto Louis' pillow as he's pulled from his thoughts by his phone dinging. He sniffles and wipes the stray tears rolling down his nose before grabbing his iPhone.

He furrows his eyebrows when he sees the notification for Instagram. Who would be messaging him on there? He clicks on it, pressing allow so he can see the message.

 

**Harry (12:38pm)  
Hey, Louis. It's Harry, can we talk?  
seen**

 

Louis looks at his phone in shock, wondering how the hell Harry found him. He quickly sits up in bed, jostling the blankets which causes Aries to stir in bed.

Louis snaps his head over to look at him, brushing his curls away from his face. Aries settles down and turns into his side. Louis adjusts the blankets to cover him again, kissing his forehead.

After making sure Aries was okay, Louis looks at his phone again and contemplates whether he should answer. If he doesn't then who knows if Harry will stop bothering him.

And if he does then Louis doesn't know how he'll react to talking to him again. Louis mulls over his options before finally deciding to just reply.

 

**Louis (12:42pm)  
Go away. How did you even find me, creep? What do you want from me?  
seen**

  
Louis pats himself on the back for his intelligence. That's a good way to express how he's feeling. Louis puts his phone down and jumps in surprise when not even a second later it buzzes again.

  
**Harry (12:43pm)  
I just want to talk. Please, give me the chance.  
seen**

  
Louis rolls his eyes and falls back onto the bed, wincing at the extra bounce. He squeezes his eyes shut in hopes that Aries didn't wake up.

After a few seconds of silence, Louis cracks an eye open and peeks at Aries, sighing in relief when he sees that he's sleeping.

  
**Louis (12:45pm)  
Why do you want to talk to me so badly? What is so important that you need to discuss with me?  
seen**

**  
Harry (12:45pm)  
Everything.  
seen**

**  
Harry  
typing....**

  
**Harry (12:47pm)  
Please Louis, I just want to talk to you and see how you're doing. I know it's been almost three years but you're not someone I can just let go now that I've found you again. I made some shit mistakes as a kid but I've matured and I want to discuss some things. Please, just give me the chance to prove myself.  
seen**

 

Louis reads over the message and he curses himself when he feels the tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He is so fucking emotional and he hates it so much. Louis closes his eyes and presses his phone to his heart as he thinks about what he should do.

Harry broke his heart but this is the man he spent four years with. This is the man he grew up with since he was 8 years old. Yes, Harry did do crappy things but Louis did as well.

And Aries, how could he forget about Aries? Harry deserves to know.

Louis turns his head when he feels the bed move and watches as Aries stretches his arm above his head. His face scrunches as he pushes his legs out. He slowly blinks his blue eyes open, eyelashes parting.

Aries scans the room in confusion before they land on Louis. Immediately, the dimples appear as he smiles at his mama, holding a hand out towards Louis.

It's at that moment that Louis knew what to do.

  
**Louis (12:50)  
Meet me at Glory's Cafe at 1:30pm tomorrow. Don't be late.  
seen**

—

Louis is woken up from his slumber by small hands tugging on his hair. He opens his eyes slowly and blinks once, twice, three times before focusing on the small boy in front of him.

Aries sits on top of his chest with a big grin. "Hi mama." He greets Louis and smiles when Louis slowly sits up. He yawns while wrapping his arms around Aries' body.

Aries rests his head on Louis' chest while Louis slides a hand under his shirt to rub at his back. "Hi bubba, feel better after your nap?" Louis asks him while starting to get up from the bed.

Aries' diaper feels full so Louis lays him down on the bed again, grabbing a diaper and the pack of wipes. After quickly changing his diaper, Louis tosses the old one into the trash and picks him up again.

Aries rests on his hip as his head drops down onto Louis' shoulder. Louis makes his way into the living room then places him down on the couch. Aries stares up at him while rubbing his fingers against his ear with one hand, the other in his mouth.

Louis reaches down with a grin and gently tickles the bottom of Aries' foot, causing the toddler to burst into giggles. "You hungry bubba? Want some cereal?" Louis murmurs his question

He tucks a blanket over Aries and grabs the remote to turn on the TV. He searches through the channels quickly and settles on the wiggles.

"Cereal mama, yummy." Aries mumbles back as he stares at the TV, eyes focused on his show. Louis bends down and kisses his temple, brushing a stray curl from his face.

"I love you, baby." Louis whispers quietly and Aries mumbles back, "Love you." Louis smiles and pulls away before making his way towards the kitchen.

He grabs the box of Honey Nut Cheerios from the top of the fridge and places it on the counter. Pulling open the cabinet, Louis grabs Aries' minion bowl and pours the cereal into the bowl.

He closes the box again and places it back in its prior position before taking the milk out of the fridge. He pours a good amount of milk into the bowl before capping the jug and places it back in the fridge.

He grabs Aries' matching minion spoon and walks back out towards the living room where he is still laying on the couch. Louis shuffles over and smooths a hand over his hair.

"Sit up baby, gotta eat your cereal." Louis orders softly, placing the bowl on the coffee table. Aries pushes himself up and crawls towards Louis, plopping himself in his lap.

Louis kisses the top of his head and grabs the bowl again, lifting a spoonful of the cereal to Aries' lip. He watches as the two year old eats, sucking the milk out first before chewing the cereal.

Louis grins fondly and affectionately brushes his knuckles down Aries' cheek. He has the cutest baby boy to ever exist. Aries opens his mouth for more and Louis brings another spoonful to his lips.

After feeding him for a few minutes, his phone rings. He picks it up and sees an unknown number. Louis furrows his eyebrows as he tries to figure out who may be calling him.

Suddenly, last night rushes back to him as he recalls the agreement to meet with Harry. He had asked for Louis' number and Louis hesitated for only a second before complying.

So this must be him. Louis hums softly as he presses the green button. He brings his phone up and presses it to his ear, licking over his lips. "Hello?"

"Lou, Hi! Ehem — Good morning. I hoped you slept well." Harry greets excitedly while fiddling with his blanket. Louis feeds Aries another spoonful before replying.

"Good morning. I slept fine, thank you. Did you need something?" Louis replies back, getting straight to the point.

Harry clears his throat and tucks a piece of hair back into his bun. "I just wanted to talk to you. It's been a few years, you know? I just wanted to hear your voice again." Harry admits softly, pausing when he hears soft whispering on Louis' end.

"But if you're busy, we can just talk at the cafe later on today." Harry offers, biting down on his lip.

Louis places the empty bowl on the table, shushing an aggravated Aries who wants more cereal. "Hold on baby, I'll get you more. Mommy's on the phone." Louis whispers quietly, pulling the phone away so Harry can't hear him.

Aries lets out a disgruntled sound and crosses his arms. Louis brings the phone back up to his ear where Harry was still talking—oh shit.

"—cafe later today." Louis pauses as he tries to figure out what Harry must have said to him. He furrows his eyebrows and purses his lips as he thinks. Louis can't figure out what he was saying and it would be rude to ask Harry to repeat himself.

"Uh yeah, sure." Louis finally gets out, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes he didn't agree to anything stupid. Harry stares down at his lap dejectedly for a moment before forcing a smile.

"Okay, that's fine! Uhm, talk to you then—" Harry gets cut off by the end tone, notifying him that Louis has hung up. "Bye..." Harry finishes in a whisper, frowning to himself.

Louis stares down at his phone in mild shock before looking at an angry Aries. "Baby, that was very bad. You do not snatch things and you definitely do not end the call when I'm on the phone."

Louis scolds his two year old, pointing a finger at him. Aries grunts and furrows his eyebrows until he looks like a disgruntled kitten. He crosses his arms again, lips forming a frown.

"Cereal now!" Aries demands and Louis puts a hand on his chest as if he was personally offended.

"Aries Phoenix Styles, do not yell at me. You are being very bad so no more cereal and no ice cream. That was really mean and you hurt mommy."

Aries' lip starts to wobble as his eyes water with tears. Within a second the tears break through and rush down his cheeks as he cries loudly.

"Sorry mama, sorry." Aries whines through his sobs, chest heaving as he rubs his eyes. Louis' heart breaks and he scoops his boy up, hugging him close to his chest. He rocks Aries in his arms and kisses the tears away.

"Hush baby boy, mommy isn't mad anymore. You can have more cereal but no ice cream. What you did was very mean but mommy forgives you, okay. I love you so much, baby." Louis murmurs into his hair as he wipes the tears from his chin, Aries' cheek pressed to Louis' bare chest.

He hiccups and lets out a final sob as he rubs his snotty nose into Louis, wrapping both his arms around Louis' larger one. Aries closes his eyes and sniffles as Louis pets his hair.

"Sorry mama, love mama." He whispers quietly and Louis smiles softly, closing his eyes as he presses his nose to the top Aries' head.

"Love you so much, Ari. With all my heart."

—

Louis sighs as he sits in the booth at Glory's. He's almost ten minutes early, having got here after dropping Aries off at Niall's place. He glances at the phone and looks at the time once more.

Harry should hopefully be here in a few minutes. If he's not then Louis will just leave because he wants to spend time with Aries.

Niall's picture pops up as Louis phone starts buzzing. He quickly answers and puts the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Mama!" Aries shouts and Louis breaks out into a smile. He closes his eyes and rests his cheek against his hand as his heart warms.

"Hi baby, do you miss me?"

"Miss so much." Aries whines into the phone from where he's sitting on Niall's bed. He plays with the bottom of his Cookie Monster pajamas, listening to his mommy.

"I miss you more, Ari. Mommy will be home soon okay, I love you." Louis blows a kiss through the phone and giggles when he hears Aries' excited squeal.

He hangs up and places his phone down with a gentle smile, eyes fluttering open. He stares out the window for a second before a throat is cleared.

Louis jumps and turns to see Harry standing by the booth with a with a small smile. "Uh, hi." Harry says, sliding in the booth across from Louis.

"Hey.." Louis trails off, wondering if Harry heard his conversation with Aries. Harry smiles at Louis and folds his hands together, resting them on the table.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Harry says politely as he fiddles with the ring on his right pointer finger.

"You don't have to thank me." Louis murmurs back while picking at his nails. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Harry clears his throat and looks down at his hands before biting down on his bottom lip.

"I wanted to explain myself." He replies and Louis purses his lips before nodding his head. "Go on." Louis replies back softly as he leans back into the booth.

"That night when you called me—I have no excuse. I was a right ass and I shouldn’t have said half the shit I did. I was out of line. I don’t know what came over me, I want to blame it on my stupidity but I’m taking full responsibility.” Harry pauses and runs a hand through his hair as Louis looks down at his hands quietly.

"I should've never just ended our relationship. It was four years together and for me to just say what I did, it's selfish. I tried to get in contact with you again, I really did. Your mom didn't want me to talk to you, I didn't know why and I just assumed it was because of what I did. And you never replied to my letters, I sent so many."

"We moved a few weeks after you left..." Louis explains softly as he closes his eyes, bringing a hand up to rub his right temple. The amount of information he's taking in is giving him a headache.

"Oh. I didn't know that, I'm sorry. I-I missed you so much, Lou. The last three years have been one hell of an experience but if I had the option to go back and change things, I truly fucking would." Harry tells Louis, reaching over to grab at his hand.

Louis pauses as he looks at the way their hands fit together like two missing puzzle pieces before intertwining their fingers. Harry glances down at the movement and his lips part slightly in shock before his gaze shifts back to Louis.

“I'm so sorry Louis. Please, find it in you to forgive me someday. I'm not asking you to do that today. Take your time but please. Just know I'm sorry."

Louis closes his eyes again as he squeezes Harry's hand in his. Harry's heart fills with joy at the grip he feels around his hand, watching Louis hopefully.

“I would feel bad for forgiving you because it’s not entirely your fault why I stayed away for so long.” Louis whispers as he pulls his hand from Harry's.

"There's something I need to tell you."


	4. my son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made.

Harry stares at Louis in confusion, tilting his head as he folds his hands together again. "What do you mean?" He asks him quietly as he watches Louis grip his hair anxiously.

"Okay well... just know that it's okay if you get mad. And I completely understand if you don't want to see me again after this. What I did was stupid and I wish I could go back—"

"Did you cheat on me?" Harry asks incredulously, emerald eyes widening with wonderment. Louis looks at him with furrowed eyebrows before shaking his head furiously.

"God no Harry, I would never do that. Just give me a minute to explain—Jesus." Louis laughs in disbelief and shakes his head as he runs a hand through his messy hair.

Harry's cheeks flush in embarrassment as he clears his throat, nodding his head for Louis to continue. Louis takes a deep breath and presses his lips together before exhaling through his nose.

“Let me just start with what I said three years ago. I never meant to offend you in any way. I knew you were bombarded with so many things even though you didn’t tell me that. I followed your career as it grew and kept tabs.” Louis cringes at how creepy that may sound to Harry but he can’t bring himself to care.

“I didn't mean for it to be so harsh. I have always supported your dream and I'm so proud of what you have become." Harry grins as he ducks his head, his fingers tingling from the praise Louis is giving him. “I should have never made it more difficult for you.”

"Hazza, you are an amazing person and I was so excited for you and the opportunity you had with X-Factor. What I said was stupid and I regretted it as soon as the words slipped out of my mouth." Louis presses his hands together and straightens up in his seat.

"The reason I agreed to meet with you here today is because I had to tell you something important. Something I don’t think you are expecting.” Louis closes his eyes as he starts to shake with nerves.

“I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after we broke up. I was pregnant with your baby.”

Louis keeps his eyes closed as he awaits Harry's response. He's expecting Harry to shout at him, to call him a liar, to tell him to never ever contact him again. Instead there's silence. Absolute silence.

It wasn't until a minute later that Louis heard the smallest whimper echo through the small space around them. Louis' head snaps up and he stares at Harry in shock.

There's tears running down Harry's cheek as he rests his head in his hands, shoulders shaking from how hard he's crying. Harry sniffles as he tries to wipe away the rapidly falling tears.

Louis watches him in silence as tears well up within his own eyes. He places a hand over his mouth as he tries to stop the sob threatening to escape him. This is far from the response he was expecting from Harry.

"Is it true? You were pregnant?" Harry asks brokenly, voice cracking as he drops his hands to look at Louis. His eyes are blood shot and slightly swollen as he stares at Louis with sad eyes.

"Yes." Louis says softly as a few tear drops slip down his cheek slowly. He sniffles and wipes his eyes before looking down at his lap. He feels so guilty for not telling Harry, he didn’t imagine it would go like this.

"I'm sorry for not telling you—"

"Did you have an abortion?" Harry interrupts him causing Louis to snap his head up to look at him.

"What! No! God no, of course not." Louis says quickly as he shudders at the thought of his baby boy not being here with him. Harry lets out a loud sigh of relief as his shoulders sag, curls falling into his face.

"I kept him. It was a boy... is a boy. His name is Aries Phoenix Styles." Louis tells him quietly, waiting for his reaction. Harry lifts his head up and he stares at Louis with wide eyes, mouth parting as he inhales sharply.

"A boy—my son. You gave him my last name." Harry whispers to himself as he folds his arms on the table and buries his face into them. His body starts to shake with sobs as he cries into his arms, trying to wrap his head around the fact he's a father.

Louis would never lie about something like this and Harry can't help the overflow of emotions rushing through him. Yesterday, he was a regular guy wanting to rekindle things with his ex and today he's a dad.

Louis sniffles as he rubs his eyes roughly wanting to get rid of the tears. He blinks slowly and looks at Harry crying into his arms, feeling his heart crumble into pieces.

He should have never kept this from him for as long as he did. Louis gets up and moves around to Harry's side, sliding into the booth with him, placing a hand on the top of his head.

When Harry made no move to remove his hand, Louis slowly starts to run his fingers through the soft locks. Harry squeezes his eyes shut at the feel of Louis caressing him before quickly turning around, burying his face into Louis' neck.

Louis gasps in response as his arms hover awkwardly over Harry's body. As Harry let's out another sob, Louis finally lowers his arms and embraces the crying man, pressing his nose against the side of his head.

“Shh, it's okay. Let it all out, I'm so sorry Hazza. I'm sorry.."

Louis eyes flicker around the cafe, being mindful of watchful eyes, breathing in the scent of the alpha. It’s intoxicating and Louis is trying so hard to control himself.

Warm hands slide around his waist, palms flat against Louis’ back as Harry nuzzles into his shoulder. He’s slowly calming down, a few tears dripping from his swollen eyes. He sighs when he feels Louis’ hands curl around his neck.

If only they were holding each other like this for another reason.

Harry scrunches his nose and pulls back slowly, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. Louis licks over his lips and tucks a curl behind Harry’s ear, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Are you feeling better?” He whispers softly while Harry ducks his head, eyelashes clumped together with tears.

“Yeah. I’m sorry about that, I just—I’ve always wanted kids, especially with you, you know that. It just got to me and I couldn’t control myself.” He explains while running a hand through his curls.

Louis nods and bites down on his lip at how pretty Harry’s eyes look like this. They seem to shine even brighter than they did before and it sets something off inside Louis.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Louis apologizes again while fiddling with his fingers. Harry waves his hand and leans back into the booth, sighing softly.

“I don’t blame you honestly, I was an asshole the last time we talked.”

“But still, I should have tried harder.”

Harry shakes his head and grabs Louis’ hand in his own, squeezing it gently. “I’m not mad about that so please don’t be upset, okay? I didn’t exactly make it easy.”

Louis’ lips form into a pout and Harry has to resist the urge to kiss those plump lips. Instead he settles for running his thumb over Louis’ knuckles.

“Can you tell me about him?” He requests softly while tilting Louis’ chin with his free hand, their eyes meeting. Louis’ lips part slightly before he nods quickly.

“Yes, of course what do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

Louis grins and shifts in his seat, tilting his head back to lean against the booth. “Mm, well he’s two years old. But he’ll turn three in a month. He’s a very special boy, very polite to everyone he meets. Aries is a shy boy which is unusual for being an alpha.”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up at the new information, feeling his chest swell with pride. His first born is a boy and an alpha, how perfect is that. “He’s extremely attached to me and that’s understatement. I can’t even explain how bad it can get.”

Louis runs a hand through his hair as Harry watches him with fond eyes. “He loves to sing and dance, a natural just like you.” Louis’ eyes meet his and they both smile at the thought. “God, Aries looks exactly like you, Harry. I can’t say this enough.”

Louis closes his eyes and breathes out softly, “He has your hair, your lips, your nose, your dimples, your ears, he even has your smile.” He giggles and bites at his lip, “The only thing Ari got from me was my eyes and my personality.”

“Then he’s perfect.” Harry whispers which catches Louis by surprise. He blinks rapidly and twists his fingers together. “W-What?”

Harry smile so softly that Louis almost wants to cry. “If he’s anything like you, then he’s absolutely perfect.”

—

"This is Aries a few days after he was born. He looked like a tiny mole rat but he was still the cutest thing to me. And this is him at his first birthday party."

"He doesn't look very happy." Harry comments with a wide smile as he stares at the picture of Aries staring angrily into the camera. His face is scrunched up and smeared with cake, his hat sitting lopsided on his head.

"That's because he wasn't," Louis laughs as he looks at the picture fondly, "The bugger didn't like having cake on his face and the hat didn't help either. It was so hard to get him to keep the hat on long enough to take this photo."

Louis giggles as he recalls the memory of Aries  
throwing cake into Niall's face after the man put the hat on him. Harry grins as he peeks at Louis, admiring the way he was talking of Aries.

“You really love him don't you?" He asks him quietly. Louis pauses and locks eyes with Harry, maintaining eye contact for a few seconds before diverting his gaze.

"Of course I do. He's my first son, my sweet boy. He was small for how far along I was and it was so terrifying. Because of that I had to be induced and it was just a mess. It didn't help that after he was out, I had started hemorrhaging.”

He frowns and pinches his lip, “Niall told me he really thought for a second that I wouldn't have made it. But I did and now with Aries being in my life, I'd go through that experience again if it meant having him with me."

Louis shakes his head as his lips curl into a small smile. Harry gazed at him with a sense of wonderment, biting down on his lower lip. "I can already tell you're a wonderful daddy." Harry tells him truthfully as he squeezes Louis' hand.

"Oh actually, I go by mommy or mama." Louis tells him brightly as he looks up at Harry, studying his features. Harry smiles back and brings his thumb to brush over the swell of Louis' cheek. "You're a beautiful mommy, I'm already so proud of you."

Louis blushes and he ducks his head, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he tries to calm his racing heart. "When can I meet him?" Louis looks up at Harry quickly and he blanches, eyes darting back and forth.

"H—you can't meet him."

"What the hell, Lou? What do you mean by that?" Harry asks him angrily as he looks back at Louis with hurt eyes, "He's my son too."

Louis gulps as he runs a hand through this hair, sighing softly. "Harry, with the career you have it's gonna be difficult. Aries needs someone who can be a constant in his life.”

He places his hands on Harry’s, praying he won’t get mad. “If you meet him and he becomes attached, he's gonna be so fucking heartbroken when you would have to leave for tour. I'm not putting my son through that. He's my top priority."

Harry stares back at him silently, pressing his lips together as he takes in the information he was just given. "I-I'll stop. I'll stop everything just let me see my son. Please, this is my first child and I haven't been in his life for the first two years.”

He straightens up, heart racing, “I'm missing everything. I'll give up my career, I'll give up singing for him." Harry vows to Louis as he grips his smaller hands within his own, begging Louis with his eyes to believe him.

Louis' lips part as he struggles to respond, gripping Harry's hands tightly. "Harry, I can't ask you to do something like that. You worked so hard to create this, you can't just give it all up. At least not without thinking about it."

"Louis please, this is my son we're taking about I—"

"Hazza, I know. I know, okay? But please don't rush into this. Take your time and adjust to what you've just learn. We're always gonna be here, we're not disappearing. I devote myself to Aries and I will continue to do so,”

“You need to really think about what I'm telling you because you can't go back once you've made your choice. I won't allow it. Just take a few days to think about it, okay?"

Louis watches Harry carefully as he's looking down at his lap. Harry takes a deep breath before looking back up at Louis. He parts his lips and is about to say something but Louis phone ringing interrupts him.

Louis pulls away and grabs his phone, quickly answering when he sees it's Niall. "Hello?" Loud screaming on the other end of the phone sends Louis shooting up from the booth. "Niall! What's going on??"

"Lou! It's Niall, Ari is throwing a huge fit, it's never been this bad before. He threw himself to the ground and he won't stop screaming at the top of his lungs. I've tried to pick him up, I've tried to calm him down, I've tried everything. Mate I just don't know what to do."

Niall he glances at a screaming Aries laying on the floor with a red face, kicking his legs roughly. Louis curses under his breath and grabs his jacket as he rushes to put it on.

Harry stands up as well and watches him worriedly. "What's wrong?" Harry whispers as Louis embraces him in a quick hug. "I'm sorry I have to go, Aries needs me. Call me when you've made your decision, bye H." Louis rushes to say.

He races through the cafe doors towards his car. He watches Louis speed off from the window, leaving Harry feeling conflicted and lost.

—

Louis manages to get to Niall's house within five minutes without getting pulled over. He may have broken a few speeding laws but that's irrelevant.

He knocks on the door and winces when he can hear the sound of Aries crying through the door. A second later the door flies open to reveal a disheveled Niall with stained clothing.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. You must be so overwhelmed." Louis quickly apologizes as he pulls Niall into a brief hug, kissing his cheek. Niall sniffles and shakes his head before leading him to where Aries is.

He was on his back screaming to the ceiling with his legs and arms flailing around. His face is bright red and completely soaked with tears. His cookie monster pajamas are ruffled and wet with the dripping tears falling from his face.

Louis gasps and rushes over to him, quickly lifting him up. At first, Aries kicks and shouts, "No! No!" before he opens his eyes. When he realizes it's Louis holding him he starts to cry again, hugging Louis around the neck.

Louis hushes him and brings a hand to rub behind Aries ear, a solid way to make him calm down. "Shh, baby. It's okay honey, you don't have to cry. Mommy's here now, I love you so much."

Aries hiccups and keeps his face hidden in the crook of Louis' neck, arms tightening around him as he inhales the scent of his mommy. "Miss mama." He whispers as Louis starts to caress his back, moving to sit on the couch.

"I missed you too baby, my sweet boy." Niall runs a hand through his brown hair and lets out a deep breath. He's never seen Aries act like that before but he gives props to Louis for being such a good mom.

"I'm gonna go shower, love you kiddo." Niall whispers to Louis before kissing Aries’ head. Louis nods and watches him walk away before he looks back at his son.

Suddenly, Aries lets out a loud cough that echos through the room. It's raspy and low which immediately catches Louis' attention.

"Can I see your face sweetheart?" Louis asks softly while pulling Aries back. He lets out a grunt and huffs loudly but still tilts his head up to look at Louis. His nose was running and Louis wipes it away with his sleeve, frowning in concern.

"My poor baby, you must be getting sick." Louis comments as he notices the flush around Aries’ cheeks. The redness of the rest of his face from screaming has faded away leaving no evidence of his fit. Louis presses a hand his forehead and hums when he feels the unusual warmth.

"Sweet boy, you are getting sick. Are you not feeling well? You feel icky?" Louis asks Aries while pulling his shirt up to feel his skin. He nods his head and sniffles brokenly as his eyes start to well up with tears again.

"Icky mama." Aries whines and Louis hushes him, kissing the top of his head. "Mommy will take care of you, okay? No worries baby, I'm here. I’ll always be here for you, my sweet baby boy.”


End file.
